DBZ: La leyenda de Gohan:  Gohan vs Trunks
by Lord Roko
Summary: Si Bojack no hubiera aparecido, el torneo hubiera seguido su curso natural y algo que todos quisimos ver sucedería. Aunque nunca se sabe qué podría pasar si juegas con el tiempo de esa manera. Primera parte de "La leyenda de Gohan" - OS


Espero cumplir las expectativas. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Mr. Satán estaba asustadísimo, el torneo había seguido su curso sin problema alguno, dejando que la batalla final fuera entre Gohan y Trunks. El <em>actual campeón <em>no sabría qué hacer al momento de pelear con uno de ellos. _"Esos tipos me van a matar"_ pensó con terror.

Bulma y Milk no paraban de amenazarse con la mirada, sus hijos iban a pelear, era de lo más normal, _posiblemente._ "Es una pena—empezó a decir Milk con soberbia—a pesar de haberlo hecho muy bien, es imposible que Trunks gane. Claro, eso es obvio, ya que mi Gohan es el hombre más fuerte del universo". La esposa del difunto Gokú se ganó el odio momentáneo de la mujer del príncipe de los saiyajin. "Eso lo veremos. Recuerda que Trunks no viene de este universo" dijo la científica de cabellos celestes, dándole a la hija de Ox-Satán una mirada retadora.

"Esta será una batalla para memorarse" expresó su sentir Ten Shin Han desde el mirador. Yamcha y Krilin estaban a su lado, ansiosos de ver la siguiente pelea. "Es una lástima que haya perdido, pero fue lo mejor; de otra manera no seríamos capaces de ver esta pelea" comentó el monje sin cabello. "Se supone que Gohan es el más fuerte de todos nosotros, pero con estos saiyajin nunca se sabe" rió Yamcha por un momento.

Gohan y Trunks se encontraban uno enfrente del otro, deseosos de empezar su batalla, incapaces de aguantar sus instintos de guerrero. Era irónico que la lucha eterna de los padres se herede a los hijos. Aunque, no es nada difícil de creer, los deseos de pelea de Gokú y Vegeta eran tan grandes que no podrían desaparecer ni aunque uno de ellos muriera, lo cual pasó.

"¡Gohan!" intentó llamar Trunks la atención del mencionado. "¡Quiero pelear contigo usando todas mis fuerzas!" aseguró con una sonrisa en su boca, sentía que su herencia saiyajin le exigía pelear, el ser más poderoso del universo estaba frente a él y no le tenía miedo, deseaba hacerle frente. Apretó sus puños con toda su fuerza, hasta sacarse un poco de sangre, la energía empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, los orbes azules que sus ojos solían ser se convirtieron en esmeraldas, su cabello lila se transformó en un dorado salvaje, cada uno de sus cabellos se levantaron y se alargaron. Prueba inequívoca de su transformación como Súper saiyajin.

Hace mucho que el hijo de Vegeta había superado los poderes del súper saiyajin ordinario, mas no fue capaz de llegar al siguiente nivel de la transformación como Gohan lo hizo.

El primogénito del que alguna vez se llamó Kakarotto observó esto con satisfacción. Los deseos de pelea que le fueron heredados por su padre lo incitaron a hacer lo mismo que su contrincante: sus oscuros ojos cual ónix se tornaron a un tono turquesa, su cabello se levantó escasos centímetros y se tornó a un color dorado. Esa no era su forma definitiva, pues no era capaz de controlarla a su antojo, pero aun sin usarla, sus poderes ya superaban a los del guerrero Gokú.

Aquellas auras luminosas que representaban el ki de su poseedor se mostraron en la plataforma. Los interminables destellos de luz dorada no estaban sino empezando. Ambas auras se mezclaron, generando un domo alrededor de la arena de batalla. El poderoso ki que emanaban esos dos saiyajines hacía posible alterar el clima, generando que las obscuras y negras nubes dominaran a los cielos.

Los únicos tres humanos que formaban parte del grupo conocido como _Los Guerreros Z_ estaban atónitos ante el cambio tan repentino de clima.

Krilin dio un largo suspiro "No cabe duda que Gohan es el hombre más fuerte del universo. Pero sigo sorprendido, Trunks se ha vuelto más fuerte de cuando fueron los _juegos de Cell_."

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Trunks proviene de un universo alterno al nuestro, donde él es el único guerrero en la tierra" comentó tras reaccionar, Ten Shin Han. Sus tres ojos estaban perplejos ante tanta energía concentrada.

"Eso significa…" empezó Yamcha. "Que esta batalla será entre los guerreros más fuertes de dos universos" completó el sorprendido monje, Krilin.

"Oigan… ¿qué esos dos no estuvieron en los juegos de Cell?" comentó alguien en las gradas. "Sí, ese de ahí es el _joven corredor_" dedujo otro. Las especulaciones no tardaron en empezar, aterrando al pobre de Mr. Satán.

"Oye, papá…" llamó una dulce niña, que sólo usaba una camisa y un short, lo que fuera necesario para pelear con comodidad, poseía un cabello largo peinado en una coleta.

"¿Qué sucede, Videl?" preguntó su padre, el gran campeón mundial de las artes marciales. "Esos de ahí cambiaron su color de cabello, ¿no son los que estuvieron contigo en el torneo de Cell?" contraatacó con su pregunta la dulce niña.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes por esos detalles. Es sólo un truco barato, aun les falta mucho" comentó con su opinión el _poderoso _Mr. Satán. Esa opinión insulsa no le bastó a Videl, necesitaba saber más sobre ese chico de cabello dorado.

Gohan y Trunks se miraron una vez más antes de que el referee diera la señal de comenzar, buscaban la aprobación en los ojos del otro. Al momento preciso, se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, su puño derecho al frente. El inminente choque fue no uno, sino dos, ambos guerreros recibieron un golpe en la mejilla.

Sin dejar de lado su sonrisa deseosa de pelea y sin que sus puños desaparecieran de la cara del otro, mandaron sus piernas izquierdas a encontrarse en un golpe. Las ondas de energía que emanaban de su pelea llenaron de cráteres la plataforma. El saiyajin con cabellos lila empezó a contraatacar con una lluvia de puñetazos. Como último recurso para liberarse de los ataques de Trunks, Gohan emprendió un poderoso cabezazo. El golpe logró lanzar al joven del futuro a unos metros de distancia.

"¡Gohan, no hagas eso! ¡Así no podrás estudiar!" gritaba desde las gradas, Milk. El poderoso niño por suerte no la escuchó, de lo contrario, hubiera perdido su concentración.

Aprovechando la falta de defensa del hijo de Vegeta, Son Gohan atacó con varios puñetazos directo al estomago de Trunks. El dolor era necesario en una batalla, no hay mayor placer para un saiyajin que sufrir para lograr la victoria. Mientras el ojiazul seguía sin erguirse, el hijo de Gokú le plantó un rodillazo a Trunks en la boca del estomago. El golpe ocasionó la pérdida de aire en el híbrido del futuro, además de varias gotas de sangre saliendo de la boca de éste. Cuando Gohan vio que esa era su oportunidad, junto sus manos cual si fuera a rezar y las lanzó para noquear al alumno de su contraparte del futuro con un golpe en la nuca.

"¡Trunks, cuidado!" gritó Bulma, como madre preocupada, no queriendo darle la razón a Milk. En fin, el escuchar la voz de su progenitora hizo al híbrido mayor despertar. Recuperando la consciencia, Trunks se sostuvo al piso con la palma de su mano derecha, plantándole una patada doble al pequeño Gohan.

El saiyajin de cabellos lila giró sobre sus dedos para continuar con un combo de patadas en la cara de su joven contrincante. Cuando Gohan perdió la noción de la batalla, Trunks aprovechó para darle un puntapié con toda su fuerza para mandarlo lejos.

Los pies de Gohan rosaron el borde de la plataforma. El pelinegro miró fuera de la arena: una larga caída hacia el agua. El hijo del difunto Gokú dio una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con el puño.

"Tu poder ha aumentado considerablemente, Trunks" admitió Gohan sin desvanecer su sonrisa. "Tal vez…hayas superado los poderes de mi papá…" sugirió sin reducir aquella gran soberbia que se generaba a su alrededor. Lo había dejado claro, Trunks podría ser más fuerte que Gokú y Vegeta, pero no al nivel que Gohan lo era.

"Eso lo veremos" espetó el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin con una sonrisa similar a la de Gohan. Con total calma, Trunks colocó la palma de su mano derecha detrás de la de la mano izquierda, generando Ki hacia esa pose de pelea. Gohan la conocía bien, esa técnica la desarrolló él mismo en su entrenamiento con Piccoro.

El saiyajin más poderoso imitó los pasos de Trunks, con la diferencia de haber invertido la posición de las manos. Alterando el semblante soberbio de su cara a uno fiero, ambos híbridos gritaron al unísono **"¡Masenko!"**

El inminente choque entre las ráfagas de ki desencadenó la destrucción no sólo de la plataforma que utilizaron, sino todas las que fueron usadas durante el torneo. La torre de batallas se derrumbó en pedazos.

El referee hubiera caído al agua de no ser por el oportuno de Piccoro. El enano sujeto suspiró en alivio y le agradeció al namekuseijin por su asistencia. El hijo del terrible Daimahou observó la batalla con fascinación y comentó "Esos dos se han olvidado de los riesgos de su poder" haciendo notar la falta de prudencia de los saiyajines.

"¡Piccoro!" llamó Krilin desde el mirador, indicándole a su amigo que se quedara con ellos. Cuando el guerrero de Námeku soltó al pobrecito referee, empezó a comentar su opinión sobre la batalla. "No podía perdérmela. ¿Cada cuánto hay una batalla suprema sin que la tierra corra riesgos?"

"Papa…me pregunto si ese niño es más fuerte que tú" dijo inocentemente la pequeña Videl. Con sudor en su frente, el _padre modelo que nunca le miente a su hija _gritó histéricamente "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? ¡Ese chiquillo engreído ensucia el campo de batalla con sus trucos baratos!"

"_¿Ensuciarlo? Pero si acaba de destruirlo…" _pensó en confusión la pobre de Videl. "Yo creo que es lindo" murmuró, esperando que su padre no le escuchara. De haberla escuchado, diría algo como _'¡Videl! ¡Sólo podrás salir con alguien que sea más fuerte que yo!'_ o algo parecido. El sólo pensar en esa posible conversación le daba jaqueca. Ese niño, que no parecía ser mucho más grande que ella, había demostrado ser más fuerte que su padre…aunque dijeran que sólo usaba trucos.

Desde el otro mundo, Gokú veía la batalla de su hijo en la televisión, junto con Kaiou-sama del Norte—quien indirectamente fue asesinado por el saiyajin. "¡Vaya, Gokú! ¡Me sorprende el avance de Gohan como guerrero!" comentó el hombrecito azul. "Te equivocas, Kaiou-sama. Él sólo está jugando" respondió el que nació con el nombre de Kakarotto al dios de su galaxia, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera. "Ambos lo están" aseguró con una sonrisa.

Gohan se encontraba por encima del estadio, no podía quitar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción de su boca. Había encontrado en Trunks aquel rival que su sangre de saiyajin siempre deseó. Lo único que lamentaba es que sólo tendría ese día para pelear con él. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Lucharía hasta el último momento y sabía que Trunks pensaba igual que él.

El saiyajin que provino del futuro analizó la situación, mientras pisaba la parte más alta de la torre de batallas—que sólo estaba a dos metros del agua. Cuando pensó en una estrategia a prueba de errores, levantó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, con las manos abiertas, concentrando todo su ki.

"**¡Final Buster!" **gritó Trunks, lanzando una, literalmente, gigante esfera de energía hacia su oponente. Fue una jugada estratégica muy bien pensada; si Gohan intentara devolver la energía—que no tendría dificultad para hacerlo—sería capaz de destruir la Tierra misma. Por lo tanto, sólo puede esquivarla, lo que le permitiría a Trunks darle el golpe de gracia.

Gohan pudo ver sus intenciones tras este ataque. _"Qué ingenuo" _pensó en un bufido. Estiró los brazos para unirlos hasta las muñecas. Con las manos abiertas, retractó sus miembros hacia él, girando sus manos hasta que las palmas se vieran a la cara. Ya con las manos en posición de jaula, mientras él se enarcaba, concentró todo su ki en esa técnica. **"Kame…Hame…" **gritaba el nombre su ya conocido movimiento.

"El legendario **Kame-Hame-Ha**…" murmuró la ingenua Videl, había oído sólo leyendas de ese poder; que el antiguo campeón de las artes marciales podía hacer esa técnica…Son Gokú…. y el famoso Kame Sennin antes de él. ¿Es acaso eso un truco como su padre afirmaba?

"¡¿En qué diablos piensa ese niño? Si arroja el **Kame-Hame-Ha** y devuelve el **Final** **Buster **de Trunks….destruirá la Tierra en un santiamén" aseguraba Krilin, sorprendido ante la falta de juicio del joven saiyajin. "Gohan" gruñó Piccoro, consternado.

La energía del **Kame-Hame-Ha **se hacía cada vez más grande. Trunks decidió enviar ki a su palma derecha, pues si Gohan lanzaba su técnica de vuelta, él debía contrarrestarla. **"Big-Bang…" **empezó a convocar el ataque que aprendió de Vegeta.

De repente, Gohan desapareció sin dejar rastro de su ki, sorprendiendo a los presentes—al menos, a los que entendían lo que sucedía. Trunks salió de su asombro y reaccionó tan rápido como pudo. Dio media vuelta, con su mano derecha extendida, sosteniendo la técnica de su padre. Gohan apareció frente a él, arremetiendo con todo el poder que tenía.

"¡Esa fue la teletransportación!" aseguró Gokú desde el más allá, sorprendido y orgulloso de su hijo, tras haber deducido cómo lograr tal técnica.

"**¡Ha/Attack!" **gritaron ambos saiyajines en batalla, terminando la convocación de las legendarias técnicas de sus progenitores. El choque de poder generó una gigantesca columna de energía, que desapareció el **Final Buster **que Trunks envió hace unos momentos. El diámetro de dicha columna abarcó toda la parte del estadio que estaba designada a la zona de combate, cual si fuera planeado por un loco tras un escritorio.

La góndola que contenía a la familia organizadora del torneo y a la familia Satán no sufrió ningún percance, salvo por romperse el vidrio por el cual veían el combate. "¡Es sólo un truco! ¡Se los juro!" seguía balbuceando el campeón mundial, mientras intentaba no salir volando. Videl estaba fascinada con el poder de ese niño.

Las madres de los peleadores no podían estar más preocupadas, pero la energía generada no les permitía moverse.

Ya cuando la columna de ki se desvaneció, se pudo apreciar el cómo el agua se había evaporado. Los escombros se desintegraron. Las nubes se dispersaron, dejando el cielo vacío.

Cuando tanto el público, como los guerreros Z, como Mr. Satán y compañía fueron permitidos ver el resultado del combate. Ambos guerreros estaban de pie, en el aire, ambos lucían diferente a cómo estaban. Aparte de que había perdido la parte superior de su gi naranja, dejando sólo su camisa azul y sus pantalones rasgados, el cambio en Gohan fue radical. Su cabello se había enderezado y levantado hacia atrás, con sólo un mechón suelto en su frente. Sus cejas se volvieron más finas, su sonrisa desapareció, dejando de lado sólo un semblante vacío. Si uno es buen observador, se daría cuenta de la electricidad que rodeaba al muchacho en aquel momento.

Trunks, por otro lado, había perdido tota la parte superior de su atuendo, es decir, su chaqueta y su camisa, además de sus casi destruidos pantalones. Más allá de la ropa, el cambio que sufrió no fue del todo diferente al de Gohan: su cabello se transformó en espinas, sus músculos crecieron un tanto más y su semblante estaba falto de emociones. La electricidad recorría su cuerpo con empeño.

Debieron llegar a esa transformación para sobrevivir a tal explosión de ki. Trunks le dio emoción a su mirada y se la dedicó a su rival. "Me sorprendiste, Gohan. No tenía idea de que supieras la teletransportación" aseguró el hijo de Vegeta. Su impresión era genuina.

"Si Cell pudo… ¿Por qué yo no?" respondió el hijo de Gokú en un bufido. Lo que dijo era cierto, había visto a su padre hacerla varías veces. El secreto era saber cómo tus moléculas se mueven a través del espacio. Algo muy sencillo para un genio como Gohan.

"Aunque…ese ataque pudo matarme, o dañar a los espectadores" dijo Trunks. La actitud de Gohan fue muy engañosa, de no haber reaccionado a tiempo estaría muerto ahora.

"Era la única forma de hacerte mostrar tu verdadero poder. Desde que el combate comenzó, me di cuenta que eras cuidadoso en tu forma de pelear…como lo supuse, tú también alcanzaste esa transformación…" espetó Gohan. Además, su plan original era aparecer atrás de Trunks y decir _'Gané'_, sin la necesidad de disparar su técnica. Sin embargo, él ya había disparado la suya y no le quedaba otra opción que contraatacar.

"Después de verla, lo complicado fue averiguar cómo activarla. En mi época, tú me dijiste que tenía un poder escondido que superaba al tuyo. Entonces, si tú pudiste lograrla inconscientemente, estaba seguro que igual yo". Lo que Trunks dijo no era otra cosa, sino la verdad misma. Él sabía que, aunque había vencido a los androides, siempre habría algún nuevo enemigo que fuera más fuerte. Decidió entrenar, descubriendo que el catalizador más efectivo era la ira combinada con la desesperación.

Trunks tuvo que imaginar qué hubiera pasado de no haber vuelto a la vida: cómo los androides hubieran extinguido a la raza humana, incluyendo a su madre. El tan sólo pensarlo fue suficiente para hacerlo alcanzar aquella transformación que supera lo poderes de un súper saiyajin, de una manera perfecta.

"Creo que es momento de terminar el calentamiento, Trunks" espetó Gohan, recibiendo la aprobación de su oponente. Con un grito elevaron su poder de pelea, aquella aura luminosa los rodeó, generando una nueva ventisca.

Se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, intercambiando golpes. Cada vez que uno de ellos intentaba dar un golpe, éste era detenido por los movimientos del otro. Pareciera que la batalla no tuviera fin. ¿Acaso los saiyajin…poseen energía ilimitada?

"Sus poderes son iguales" aseguró Ten Shin Han, mientras sus tres ojos intentaban seguir los movimientos de ambos saiyajines. Fallando por completo.

"A este paso la pelea no terminará nunca" pensó Krilin en voz alta. La velocidad de sus movimientos era demasiado rápida. Piccoro, que era el más fuerte de los presentes, tenía severas dificultades para observar la batalla a gusto.

"Supongo que tú también lo notaste, Piccoro" habló el legendario dios de las artes marciales, es decir, Muten Roshi. "A ambos les está costando mantener esa transformación" comentó Kame Sennin, a lo cual el namekuseijin asintió. "Cuando a uno de ellos se les acabe la energía, sabremos quién será el ganador" sentenció el experto.

Trunks lanzó una lluvia de ráfagas de energía, las cuales a Gohan le costaba esquivar. El saiyajin de pelo negro utilizó la teletransportación nuevamente, apareciendo detrás del de cabello lila. Antes de que Trunks pudiera voltear, Gohan cargó un **Masenko **hacía él.

El hijo de Vegeta usó la cabeza y lanzó su propio **Masenko** hacia la tierra—no para dañarla, sino para volar alto y esquivar la técnica de su amigo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron a cierta distancia, los ataques físicos volvieron. Puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos, cabezazos, todo aquello que pudiera dañar físicamente fue usado. Por cada tres ataques que fallaban, uno era capaz de acertar.

Ambos se alejaron de nuevo, intentando obtener un poco de aire para sus pulmones. Sabían muy bien que ya no les quedaba nada de energía para pelear, mucho menos para mantener esa poderosa transformación. "…Terminemos esto…" murmuraron al unísono entre jadeos. Enviaron toda su energía restante a su puño derecho, llenándole de poder y electricidad.

"Todo su ki acaba de concentrarse en su puño" aseguró Piccoro al sentir sus poderes disminuyéndose.

Como si no hubiera mañana, cada uno se lanzó hacia el otro, con su puño en alto. Ya no les importaba ganar ese tonto torneo, eso había quedado en el pasado. Deseaban zacear esa hambre de lucha que siempre había estado en su corazón, algo que sólo un saiyajin puede despertar en otro. Hubo un choque, pero nada se podía divisar. Su energía restante se convirtió en luz. Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció, se pudo apreciar cómo ambos saiyajines caían del cielo en su forma base.

Los guerreros Z estaban a punto de salvarlos, pues sin agua que reciba su caída, su aterrizaje podría ser fatal al no tener más energía. Pero alguien se les adelantó: Vegeta los había salvado. Sosteniéndolos a ambos de sus pies derechos, lanzó a Gohan hacia Piccoro y a Trunks hacia Krilin. "Lo mejor será que les den de esas _semillas del ermitaño_" sugirió el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Antes de que Vegeta decidiera irse volando, Bulma le habló. "Me alegra ver que decidiste salir de tu depresión" le dijo sinceramente, con una bella sonrisa adornando su cara. Vegeta tuvo un sonrojo y puso un gesto extraño. Se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin y salió volando a toda velocidad.

"_Kakarotto…nuestros hijos nos han superado. No sé si sentirme humillado u orgulloso. Sé que no puedo hacer nada respecto a Trunks—pero no dejaré que tu chiquillo sea el ser más fuerte del universo. Estoy seguro piensas igual que yo…Kakarotto" _pensó el guerrero de gran orgullo, que nunca admitiría que fue esa batalla la que cambió su actitud de los últimos meses. Entonces sintió la presencia de su rival a un lado, volando junto con él.

Lejos de extrañarse por eso, se limitó a sonreír de forma deseosa. "Kakarotto…sé muy bien que al morir me iré al infierno. Pelea conmigo antes de que eso suceda" le pidió a su eterno rival, a lo cual éste sólo se encogió de hombros y desapareció.

De vuelta al torneo, Gohan y Trunks ya se habían recuperado gracias a las semillas del ermitaño. Se había decidido que la batalla sería un empate entre los dos. El referee lo decretó a petición de ellos, pues no había sido capaz de ver absolutamente nada.

Mr. Satán se dedicó a tomarse fotos con los peleadores que recién tuvieron una batalla. "Lamento que ninguno de estos chicos sea mi oponente. Aún les falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel, de todas maneras" sentenció entre carcajadas. Ese sujeto debía agradecer que Vegeta no estaba ahí, ya lo hubiera hecho pedazos; más aún, debía estar alegre que Piccoro lo seguía pensando.

"Bueno, ahora que se han dividido el premio y que los dos harán ese viaje a las aguas termales… ¿Qué les parece si los hago a los dos mis discípulos? ¿Verdad que es un gran oferta? Esto nunca se lo digo a cualquiera" río a carcajadas, creyéndose sus propias mentiras. Los halagos de los reporteros no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Estaba decidido, Piccoro lo aplastaría como el insecto que era. Con la magia del Namekuseijin, las cámaras fueron destruidas, causando el asombro de todos los reporteros.

Viendo las intenciones de su maestro, Gohan decidió actuar rápidamente. "Lo sentimos, Mr. Satán, pero nosotros vivimos muy lejos" dijo para zafarse del brazo del campeón, Trunks hizo lo mismo.

"Ya veo" dijo el hombre del afro y patillas. Los saiyajines tomaron a Piccoro y se fueron junto con sus amigos, al menos eso pretendían…

"Disculpe" se oyó una voz femenina, llamando la atención de Gohan. Era la dulce y tierna Videl. "Quería felicitarlo por aquella batalla tan buena que dio" dijo ella, de manera muy propia. Reverenciando por primera vez a alguien. Con un sonrojo bastante notable, salvo para el distraído Son.

"Por favor, llámame por mi nombre…tenemos la misma edad" dijo entre risas el pequeño Gohan, que no podía sentirse más avergonzado. Sus ademanes de modestia lo hacían notar. Videl iba a decir que no conocía el nombre del extraño joven, pero éste se le adelanto. "Soy Gohan, mucho gusto" dijo mientras le extendió la mano a la jovencita—ésta hizo algo diferente. Se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, causándole un terrible sonrojo al saiyajin. "Soy Videl, espero nos veamos de nuevo" espetó ella con sinceridad y un leve rubor.

Gohan, estando aún más avergonzado, se marchó con sus amigos—que no paraban de molestarlo por ello. _"Yo dudo mucho que nos veamos de nuevo…pero, nunca se sabe. Tal vez un día le pida a mamá que me mandé a una escuela normal, sería bueno hacer amigos de mi edad, para variar" _pensó el hijo de Gokú, mientras su padre lo veía orgulloso desde el más allá.

**Fin.**


End file.
